1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for consolidation of small parts and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for consolidation of small parts and the like that is simple in operation and controlled from a computer terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Consolidation systems for small parts and the like are used to assemble orders in wholesale and retail applications and may be used to assemble kits in manufacturing applications. Conventional consolidation systems utilize solid storage shelves whereby an assembler or human operator must go to the shelf to pick the desired inventory items.
At that point, it is a principal object and purpose of the invention to provide a system whereby the desired inventory items are brought to the assembler or human operator as opposed to having solid shelves whereby the operator must go to the shelf. The amount of operator travel that is necessary would be reduced.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an improved inventory control system through use of a computer memory to retain records of inventory in the system.